


Stuck, Missing You

by sotoayam



Series: Showhyuk - Headcanons [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Right Now Era, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: He chased Minhyuk for a kiss at the hotel, almost forgetting the camera that was installed in the room.





	Stuck, Missing You

He had been bored as hell. He usually was not. Even when he was alone, he was quite fine by himself. But then, living constantly with 6 persons in the same roof could change that. Moreover if more than one person in that group had always been a chatty and clingy person.

 Actually there was only one person that fitted the category of chatty and clingy. Changkyun was quite chatty, but more in random fashion, and he was not clingy at all. Kihyun and Jooheon both were chatty, well… they both liked to nag and whine, Jooheon could be a little bit clingy and Kihyun perhaps a little bit handsy. But both never quite fitted the category.

 Hyunwoo did not like listening to nagging and whining, but he never mind when it was Minhyuk’s. They sounded different. Perhaps he did not mind the husky voice. Or perhaps he did not actually dislike the bright smile that acompanied it. Or perhaps he did not realized that he craved for the closeness that was constantly exist in Minhyuk’s presence.

 And, being left in the hotel by himself (overseas hotel, mind you!) really robbed him all those things that could distract him from the loss of the presence of puppy Min.

 The phonecall from his member later was almost god send though.

They asked him the member he missed best at the moment and he answered with quite long monolog. In the end, he answered that it was Minhyuk whom he missed at most.

__Minhyuk sounded glad and being thankful of him? So he might be winning a game, right?_ _

 But then they said they would send Minhyuk back to him? Maybe camera did not caught this but he smiled widely after hearing this.

  _ _Minhyuk would be back soon. And was not that what he wanted?__

 When they hung up the phone, Hyunwoo started to expect.

***

If Minhyuk really got sent back to him, he took a damn way too long to get back to hotel. He prepared water gun (found it randomly at the drawer), and played music way too loud (nobody complained though). He had danced, he ate a little (because even being hotel custody, they wouldn’t starve him). And when the long awaited knock finally arrived he couldn’t hold his smile anymore.

***

He chased Minhyuk for a kiss, almost forgetting the camera installed in the room. He regretted his action for a second but the younger did not seem to mind? He was pretty sure they would cut the scene in the editing process. Hence, he did not hesitant when he pulled Minhyuk on the bed. Minhyuk laughed and commented about how bored he could possibly be. He showed him the picture he took personally on the way out and his way back to hotel and told him how bought his own subway ticket.

Hyunwoo smiled and compliment the younger, just the way that Minhyuk liked.

***

Later when he found himself falling asleep with Minhyuk snuggled close to him. He smiled again and held the younger even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I terribly want to find the fic that use that scene from Right Now. The scene where Hyunwoo obviously chased for Minhyuk for a longer hug. I replied it like for so many times and giggled? I almost want to believe that a peck was involved (thirsty Hyunwoo). And yeah, I did not find any fic writing that scene and I just have to write it my self! (If you ever find another fic writing that scene, please share with me >.<)  
> Anyway, is there any showhyuk moment you want me to write? The fluff ones of course. I hate the sads…  
> I think I wrote this like… in under 10 minutes?


End file.
